nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Indoctrination
Indoctrination is the process carried out by the BPA from childbirth up to the end of education. The process of Indoctrination is an insidious and considered nefarious by many, but effective technique to control citizens' hearts and minds. Every person is taught these three keystones: War is Peace, Ignorance is Strength - Because many nations exist, each of them holding differing political, socioligical and military views and beliefs, they will always fight each other to prove their superiority over all others. Therefore the world is in a constant state of conflict, a conflict that cannot be won. Yet, if we give up we will be defeated, overrun with foreign ideas and beliefs that would cripple, if not outright destroy, our entire way of life. Therefore we must ensure our continued freedom and survival by making sure that not only our boundaries but our minds are untouchable as well. Do not believe anything you hear from anyone who isn't the Emperor or the Party, so that you will not be conflicted by thoughts and emotions your mind cannot hope to grasp. As long as we ignore these other ways our people will be united, we will be safe, and we will be free. In order to maintain our way of life we must show any enemy that we will never falter in our beliefs, not even in the face of death. We must stand strong, we must stand together, and we must kill all those who would see us break apart. - Freedom is Slavery - History has shown us that the mightiest, largest and wealthiest of nations have always been Empires, just like our forefathers from Byzantium. (see: history) Democracy and feodalism have major flaws. Feodalism revolves around a system of oppression and extortion, where the many are controlled by the few. The same is true for empires, but the Terran government, just like it's predecessors, actually knows what it's doing, and leadership isn't hereditary, as it is with feodalism. The feodal rulers comprised a handful of families, who took their power either with force of arms or connections, both of which are impossible here. The same ffeodal families were mostly inbred, causing their offspring to become ever more inept. Also the feodal rulers sought to keep all knowledge from the general population, instead relying on their false Gods to keep their patrons in check. Democracy's problems are inefficiency, indesciciveness and division. Democratic governments are made of many small groups (not) working in concert, each with their own, different views and opinions. Because of this division, ethnic tensions were high, and because the governments would have to try and appease everyone very little was accomplished. But what else is their to expect when there's millions of voices to be listened to, thousands of differing standpoints?! The Terran government eliminates all these problems by having it's officials selected by a small group, the Emperor and his Council. History has taught that the masses can't govern themselves, so what bettar way to ensure everyone's happiness than let a single entity do all the thinking for them? Our Empire functions with ruthless and lightning-fast efficiency on a scale of which kings, ministers and presidents could only dream of. -